<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver and Gold (and Hot Rod Red) by Politzania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291839">Silver and Gold (and Hot Rod Red)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania'>Politzania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Tony share holiday memories as they decorate their tree; Tony provides the finishing touch.</p><p>Tony Stark Bingo: Metal Arm Bros -- StarkBucks Bingo: Future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver and Gold (and Hot Rod Red)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts">tisfan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Name of Piece:  Silver and Gold (and Hot Rod Red)<br/>Card Number: 4007<br/>Name of Participant: PoliZ<br/>TSB Square Number:  T1 - Metal Arm Bros<br/>SBB Square: O4 - Future<br/>Rating: General<br/>Pairing: WinterIron<br/>Warning/Major Tags: fanart, fanficlet, holiday fluff,<br/>Summary: Bucky and Tony share holiday memories as they decorate their tree; Tony provides the finishing touch.<br/>Word Count: 360<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291839</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers holiday party had come and gone - and Bucky was just as glad.  Not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with his friends, but he still found himself easily overwhelmed.  Now, it was just the two of them, at home together.   Christmas music played quietly in the background as Bucky and Tony put the final touches on their tree.   </p><p><i>“How do you measure its worth?” </i> Burl Ives crooned, <i>“Just by the pleasure it gives here on earth.”</i> </p><p>“This reminds me of when I was a kid,” Tony mused.  “Well, kind of.  I mean, Mom always hired professionals to transform the house into a holiday showcase.”  Bucky noted he didn’t say ‘home’ or ‘our house’, and it made him a little sad.  </p><p> “Sure, there would be the occasional photoshoot of the Stark Family getting ready for Christmas for a magazine or news article, but those were always carefully staged.“ Tony shrugged.    “At least Anna and Edwin let me help them decorate their tree,” his lips twisted in a wry grin.  “I realize now they were humoring me - seeing as she was Jewish and he wasn’t much of a believer at all,  but it was a kind thing to do.” </p><p>“Yeah, it was.”  Bucky replied, thinking that Tony deserved so much more.  He examined their handiwork; the bright lights and shiny bulbs now hanging on their tree were a far cry from the strings of popcorn and paper chains of his youth.    “I remember Steve drawing angels and carefully cutting them out to put on the tree, and my sister, Becca, sewing stars out of cloth from the rag bag.” He wondered if any of those decorations had survived all these years and were perhaps gently placed on the tree of his grand nieces or nephews.  </p><p>“Speaking of making things for the tree,”  Tony said, pulling Bucky from his reverie.   He padded over to a side table and picked up a box.   “Here. Open it.” </p><p>Inside was a glowing replica of Tony’s arc reactor, emblazoned with a gleaming red star.  Bucky swallowed hard as he realized what it represented:  their future together. </p><p>“It’s beautiful, Tony.  Help me put it at top?” </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>